


十七岁

by Secondarysuccession



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession
Summary: 张玄佑中心，出现慧珍玄佑非爱情向相关互动。“命在这儿，运在哪里。”
Kudos: 2





	十七岁

3月9日，A.M. 10: 12  
张玄佑进少教所了。李慧珍在第三节课的课间听到这个消息。她抱着一把琵琶从三名女学生中间穿过，后者正在闲聊，在她留下一句轻飘飘的“请让一下”之后很快闭上嘴巴，眨动眼睛，用自以为她看不出的大幅度表情变化相互交流。李慧珍没有理会突然噤声的女孩们，转过身开始独自攀登前往五楼音乐教室的楼梯。她的身体里可能藏着一个黑洞，同级生们聊天，大笑，头聚在一起点评时尚杂志或女生校裙下小腿袜勾勒出的弧度，一切的一切在她经过时都会定格一般，静止。她脚步踏过的地方连窃窃私语也不会有，真空吸纳了全部的声响。  
她带着那句话一口气爬了三层楼，站在音乐教室门前等待。对开玻璃门用铁链锁着，里面有一级一级上升的阶梯，红色丝绒布覆盖的各种乐器，钢琴，手风琴，或者别的什么东西。演奏课的老师常常喝酒，可能不迟到，迟到五分钟，十分钟，一个小时，全都情有可原。这正好给了她足够的时间消化刚刚听来的消息，所以她感谢酒，顺便感谢老师。李慧珍把脸贴上玻璃，触感有些冰凉。牡丹花形状的琴头倒映在玻璃上，这里还没有人来。

5月23日，A.M. 5: 45  
“是经济下行的原因吗，最近治安不太好啊。”郑熙媛打开冰柜，冷气嗖嗖冒出来，她缩回手抱住短袖布料没能覆盖的小臂。李慧珍探身去收拾冰柜里堆放的临期食物，玻璃瓶装鲜奶，冷冻三角饭团，前一天剩下的几串肉丸、竹轮和萝卜。多余的食物会被放在收银台边贴上减半的价格销售一天，之后就会全部销毁。牛奶倒进水沟后回收玻璃瓶，饭团、三明治和关东煮丢进厨余垃圾箱。夏季食物不能久放，需要定期销毁。李慧珍时常疑心自己丢掉的食物远多于卖出的，也许世界上需要消费食物的人数连加工厂每年总产量的十分之一都不到，但这不是她需要问的。  
“最近值夜班经常看到一个染红头发的年轻人，”郑熙媛伸出左手手指，缓慢地在头上划出波浪线。“这样的，这种到处乱翘的头发。好可怕，是不良少年吗？”  
“可能吧，”李慧珍睁大眼睛看着手里的两个饭团。分量一致的米饭，海苔和鱼松，标签上一模一样的生产日期，芝麻味，添加特殊营养成分，微波五分钟即可食用。“他是来偷东西或者收保护费的吗？店里好像没有丢东西。”  
“不是哦，居然好好地付了钱，”郑熙媛困惑地卷着发尾。“我想想哦，纯净水，夹玉米粒的火腿肠，没有别的了吧。他还专门问过有没有不加玉米的类型。”  
“真是想不到，很细心啊。”  
“但还是要小心啊！万一哪天他就做出不好的事情了呢？慧珍你年纪这么小，一定要注意安全，”郑熙媛脱下围裙交给李慧珍，随口叮嘱起来。“那么我走了哦。”  
谢谢熙媛姐关心，熙媛姐也注意安全。李慧珍礼节性地应和，继续对饭团的观察。为什么之前的一百个饭团是被人们的胃酸溶解，而第一百零一、一百零二个就要一起被送到垃圾场呢？明明没有任何区别。相同的饭团却有不同的结局，命运的安排是完全随机的吗？不过被人吃掉或者作为垃圾掩埋，很难说哪种命运更好一点呢……  
“……喂，喂？你好？”带着试探的语气，年轻男生沙哑的声音惊醒了李慧珍。她抬起头，映入双眼的是鲜艳的红发，贴着纱布的额头，黑色口罩拉下一半，校服外套。还在念书吗。她低下头扫描条形码，红光仿佛心绪不宁一样跳动着。杯面、鱼干、蓝莓味夹心饼、防水型创可贴……  
“没有火腿肠了？”  
“是的，早上七点会有人来补货，非常不好意思。”  
红发少年翻着钱包，他留意到李慧珍面前堆放的饭团，有些犹豫地开口：“嗯……狗能吃米饭的吧？路口经常看到有一条……”  
“啊？应该可以。流浪狗的话没有那么多讲究的。”李慧珍有些错愕，他之前来买东西都是为了喂流浪狗？少年从两个饭团中随手抓起一个递给她。环保袋撑开的簌簌声和爪子拍打玻璃门的声音一并响起来。她向门口望去，一只小狗正用前爪刨着感应门。  
“你怎么跟过来了？”红发少年见状急匆匆地赶到门前，小狗和清晨六点街道上凉爽的风一起卷进来，它似乎和少年很亲近，围着他打转，扒他的裤腿，发出亲热的呜呜声。小狗已经脏得不太看得出原本的颜色，长毛一缕缕结在一起，眼睛倒是又黑又亮。红发少年连忙抓出几张钱付了账，双手伸开把小狗往店铺外面赶：“不要在别人店里捣乱啊！”，他高高举起手上的饭团：“米饭，我有米饭，出去吃好不好？”  
“没关系的，”李慧珍轻轻笑了一声从收银台后面站起来，少年和小狗一齐转过头来看向她，“我去把水管接上打扫卫生了，要不要顺便给它洗个澡？”  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
李慧珍拖完地，拎着拖把走到门前。路上没什么人，七月的阳光还未从柔和转为酷热，斜斜地照在水花和小狗打湿的皮毛上。污渍脱落后原本的姜黄色显现出来，它不是什么漂亮的品种狗，但洗干净之后依然显得很精神，让人想要蹲下来，多留一阵，和它做游戏。小狗甩动着湿毛，水珠沾湿校服袖子留下一大片深色。红发少年板起脸假意训斥，可绷不住两分钟就又笑了出来。小狗昂起头得意地望着他，人和狗看上去都很开心。

12月17日，P.M. 2: 43  
红发少年名叫张玄佑，这不是什么难以打听到的机密。这个街区的几所学校都流传着他的故事。杀人犯的儿子，母亲看到他和父亲学生时代别无二致的脸就会癫痫发作。自己染了红头发，喜欢飙摩托车，吃过十次以上警告处分。逃课大王和青年飞车党通常可以总称为不良少年，但倘若以挽救失足学生为目的研究不良的分类学，便可再度细分出头领帮手等等名目。不过能够给张玄佑贴上的标签不在通常的类别当中。他从不在学校周围的巷子里向人敲诈一点啤酒钱，但出勤率又低到不能毕业。他总是有架要打，可技术并不高超，通常是两败俱伤或至少落于下风，眼眶青肿是常态中的常态。学生们敬畏头目，远离跟班，提起张玄佑来感受则更为复杂，是由对杀人犯后代遗传性施暴不假思索的相信，排斥，厌恶与发自内心的蔑视构成的一团复杂混合物。李慧珍对这类事件从来不会产生特殊看法。国中时期乘坐的校车侧翻，整个班级只她一人生还，她厄运巫女的名号就此传开。流言最盛时排在她身后进行田径测试的女孩眼泪汪汪地瘪着嘴，把测验的不及格归因于沾染上了巫女的晦气。她相信这是向命运偿还，没有说什么，只是回家后在房间里静静地坐了很久。  
张玄佑被众人排挤，她可以牵强地解释为对方没有选择，不过是在替父亲赎罪。张玄佑满脸的伤和被嫌弃的生活，她可以说是命运永远不可捉摸。而此刻顶着天生罪犯名头的张玄佑满脸血迹地盯住她，因果报应的理论却突然失灵了。  
“是谁！”  
蛰伏的少年以为是对手又一次折返，慌忙挥出自卫性的一拳，但在看到只是误入小巷的陌生少女后，来不及收住的一拳在空中强行转向，带起的风吹动了李慧珍左脸一侧的碎发。  
好像有墙灰簌簌落下的声音。李慧珍直直望向张玄佑，秋季校服的领带不翼而飞，脸上纵横交错的伤口，有的还新鲜，有的结痂后掉了一半，露出颜色较浅的新肉。他退回废钢管、沾血的碎砖块和地上的空矿泉水瓶之后，重新捂住右肋，血迹正在白衬衫上逐渐晕开。  
没有“你是谁”或者“滚开”，以介于蜷缩和进攻姿态之间的姿势半蹲，张玄佑和她四目相对。她很难给对方眼睛里的情绪下一个准确的定义，与这类成分复杂的混合物面对面，李慧珍仅仅是无端地联想到扒着玻璃门的小型流浪犬。谙熟于流浪生活的狗通常记得住垃圾桶和公共水池的分布，游荡街头也能保持最低限度的清洁和健康，而刚刚从正常世界被驱逐的小狗，看上去往往比过了多年无定生活的更加令人凄伤。  
她率先结束了这场煎熬的对视，低下头在斜挎包里翻找，沉寂的几十秒后李慧珍递出一包湿巾，她不再看少年的脸了，视线紧紧黏在湿巾的商标和文字介绍上。酒精添加，消毒灭菌，生产日期2013-06-13……  
她准备好了应对一切结果。张玄佑会逃走吗？会置若罔闻，还是粗暴地把她的手打落？不要碰她动过的东西，女生像被烫伤一样甩开登记簿旁的签字笔。这是很重要的考试，可不能沾上她的坏运气。  
“谢谢。”  
手上骤然一空，塑料包装拆开的干哑响声之后，首先擦拭的可能是面部伤口，清除尘土，伤口可能因为不均匀的发力破裂，又一次渗出鲜血。张玄佑的肋骨可能断了一根，积攒了足够的力量之后他会站起来，前往小诊所，也可能是下一个工作日去校医室，她不知道。她递出那包湿巾后就转身离开，她不想因对视时空气中蔓延的混合物，戒备、惊讶、焦灼和无奈融化而成的无定形物质灼伤。日光照在墙壁涂鸦上，照在李慧珍的鞋尖，照在遭诅咒的巫女递出的纸巾上，金光灿烂，不可直视。

4月16日，P.M. 8: 22

护身符丢了。李慧珍站在家门前取钥匙，伸出手去一再确认：没有熟悉的刺绣质地。她的食指从裂缝中穿出去，不再与布料相偎依后带上了刺骨的寒冷。她丢下黑暗无光的百叶窗向地铁站奔去，经历长途奔跑后胸腔涌起细小而持续附着的疼痛，随着每一次呼吸和鞋跟击打水磨石地砖的响动起伏。  
教育大学、蚕室、喜雀山……  
她跑过一个个服务台、安检门、进站闸机，您好，请问您有看到过一个挂饰吗？白色丝绸打底，绣蓝色卷草纹，上面有“李慧珍”的名字和出生时刻……没有吗？那还是谢谢，谢谢您，给您添麻烦了。  
新设洞、宣陵、舍堂……  
转弯时头发跑散了，发卡叮叮当当掉落下来。她停住脚步，深深呼了一口气，蹲下收拾狼藉。此前积攒的疲惫聚集一处，化为压抑的咳嗽声和久久不能平复的快节奏心跳。起身时动作稍剧烈，耳鼓突然炸起一阵嗡嗡，眼前的标示牌从色块变成摇晃不休的黑白雪花点。  
啊，糟透了——  
她正准备承受背部撞击，预想的疼痛却迟迟不来。视野恢复清晰后才发现自己斜靠在柱子上，李慧珍站直了，背后的少年才如梦初醒，慌忙放开拽住她琴盒背带的手。“呃，你还好吗？”  
“没关系，我只是有点头晕。”李慧珍把散落下来的长发简单在脑后盘上，“我在找东西，跑得太急了，谢谢你扶着我。”  
红发和黑色连帽衫，这一次没有穿校服。脸上难得地没有什么伤。张玄佑似乎认出了她是小巷里偶然遇到的女孩，有些局促地开口：“是很重要的东西？没准我可以帮忙……”  
白色丝绸底，蓝色卷草纹。他们又跑了四个车站，终于在一处失物招领台见到了那个小小的挂件。绣线上踩了个鞋印，整个袋子灰黑一片，李慧珍小心地把护身符收进贴身口袋里。她微微躬身向张玄佑道谢，少年摆摆手：“是我应该感谢你……天这么晚了，需要我送你一段吗？”  
她点点头，报出站点名称，少年脸上闪过一丝诧异，但仍然无话，和她一起在晚班地铁上摇晃。没有谁先开口，横亘在两人之间的是显示屏广告的饱满女声，列车运行加速破风的“呜呜——”。巫女和不良少年隔着介于亲密和疏远之间的距离站在同一辆列车上，警示灯亮了又暗，李慧珍的呼吸完全平静下来，低头长长久久地凝视着制式鞋的鞋尖。  
上行扶梯将他们吐出地铁站，漂浮着四月花粉的空气一瞬间涌来，干燥的花香，即将步入春夏之交的讯号。他们走上一条江边栈桥，凉风从汉江上，从洒满灯火的水面上，从永无止境的天的尽头吹来；黑夜仿佛一记庞大而漆黑的拥吻，平等地包覆着两人。  
“……你不害怕吗？”  
仿佛经历了好一阵子思想建设，张玄佑终于开口，急而快，某几个音还有磕碰的嫌疑。李慧珍摇摇头，又一次将视线转回江上，大概有一只水鸟受到了惊扰，冲天而起，又乘着夜风轻松地滑翔。  
“我也不像什么好人啊，”张玄佑故作轻松地笑了一声，“上次你也看到我打架了，我不是什么好学生。”  
李慧珍抬起头：“我不害怕。”，她不知道自己脸上的表情究竟是什么样子，但高高抬着头，尽量使语气更坚定：“我的家族信奉萨满教，在我出生之前，奶奶给我算过命运。”  
“怎么说？”一个完全超出张玄佑意料之外的回答，他皱起眉头，强压住疑惑。  
“假如我在日出之后降生，一生就会平安顺遂……但我出生在日出之前，那么我在十八岁时会经历一次巨大的劫难，磨难过后，就是幸福。”李慧珍静静地望向张玄佑的眼睛，“我还没有活到十八岁，在这之前，不论如何我都不会死。”  
“所以你不害怕，”张玄佑似乎想笑，脸部肌肉仿佛已经没有能力操纵着自己组织出合适的表情，最终定格成一幅似哭似笑的神情，“哈……你相信这东西？命？世界上所有人的命运对你来说都是定好的？”  
“你可以笑的，没关系。”  
“我不觉得这好笑，”张玄佑大概想到了什么，摇了摇头，“我也有活到十八岁的理由……成年了可以买一张彩票。”  
他的口吻依然轻松：“今天我十七岁……假如再活一年之后，我这样的人也能中彩票，这就算是命运照顾我，你相信吗？”  
你相信吗？  
李慧珍参加过少教所的社工活动，她穿着白裙子坐在开了冷气的会见室里，朗读书籍，拥抱，劝解。神永远拥抱你，祝福你。你是很好的人，崭新的人。只要走出去，你会认识新的人，过上幸福快乐的生活……命运永远眷顾你。男孩始终没有开口。她和穿条纹服装剃寸头的男孩子中间隔着铁栏杆，她在和平与光明的世界里宣讲爱的福音，三十分钟限定。帮教人员走进来高喊会见结束，一左一右拽起他的双臂。男孩子踩着掉落的墙皮在昏光下回过头来，我能问你一个问题吗？  
你说吧。  
你说的这些你自己相信吗？男孩两手间传来哗啦哗啦的响声。我爸是个嫖客，我妈是个梅毒鬼，我出去之后还要再偷。这都是命对不对？他啐了一口，真他妈好运，你的神，你说的命运还能……  
“你小子干什么呢！”  
铁栏杆对面，大门粗暴地碰上了。你说的命运还能对我有什么照顾？李慧珍在心里替他补全这句话。假如我能中彩票，假如我的父亲没有杀人，假如校车没有侧翻，房间没有起火……假如世界上还能有一件如我所想的事情，假如我的生活出现一点点转机，我就相信命运的看顾。可是命运从来不这样想，它高居天上，不可捉摸，不一定能够听见人们在说什么。  
“我相信。”  
尽管盲目地相信，也只是因为此事不容细想。往深处想一点点，心里就涌起复杂的，无休无止的恨意。  
张玄佑惊讶地望向她。水鸟落下了，江心翻涌着波涛。李慧珍抬起头，面前黑夜茫茫。

4月16日，P.M. 6: 56  
李慧珍坐在海滩的一块巨石上。  
浪花拍打礁石，沙地上是太阳烤干的海藻，螺壳，缓慢腐烂的搁浅小鱼，以及尸体。她的长弓折断了，大概正顺水漂流。去了哪里，她不想去管。她只是抱着一把琵琶，缓慢地，专心致志地调弦。  
被从学校带走一周后，张玄佑从少教所里消失了。帮教社工和警察翻遍了周边地区的每块地皮，一无所获。他的母亲没有露面，张玄佑在学生们讨论中的形象一跃高大光辉起来。没准他已经不在韩国了呢！学生们激动地创造一个神秘，手段高明，视规定为无物的不良少年，不，一个真正的，彻头彻尾的反叛者。被排除在张玄佑的社会关系之外，没有接到任何协助调查通知的李慧珍听着流言愈演愈烈，又慢慢被人淡忘。汉江沉默地奔流不息。  
直到她来到露米娅岛，在人群中又看到张玄佑。他的红头发有些褪色，头顶已经长出还很短的黑发。她坐在岩石上，面前是张玄佑的尸体，她脱下一件外衣盖住了少年胸前的大片血迹，血污和尘土粘在他伤疤交错的脸上。但是我现在没有纸巾了，她慢慢地咀嚼着这句话。  
“桔梗啊，桔梗啊，桔梗花——”  
“白色的桔梗啊，长满山野——”  
李慧珍模仿起小时候初学时演奏的姿势，微微歪着头，叮铃铃地且弹且唱。  
“月光下响起熟悉的旋律，让我想起我故乡——”  
从来到这里已经过去多久了？一个月，一年，十年？她的记忆里只有对温度的模糊感知。不过时间已经毫无意义，今年的他，明年的他，往后每一天的他，都是十七岁，十七岁接着一个十七岁。他能去买彩票吗？他能中奖吗？父亲会出狱吗？母亲的病会好吗？此事不容细想，所有的事情都不能够细想。假如她叩问命运，就恰恰证明了她不相信。她不相信命运有情，她不相信神的慈爱，她不相信经历劫难，看不见的远处就有幸福在等待着她。现在的她为了将来而活着，假如连她也不再相信，循环往复的十七岁也就永远失去了意义。  
“让我想起我故乡……”  
没有人听到她的歌，只有夕阳如血，永恒地照在又一个十七岁。


End file.
